


With Me Now

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Lil Fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, let me know if i missed any tags pls, picani's mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: Prompt: What if after moving out of an abusive household Virgil is staying with a friend while he gets his own place, and one night he wakes up from a nightmare thinking hes slept in at a sleepover and needs to get home and that hes going to be in a lot of trouble and panicking, and maybe Janus comforts him? Or anyone really.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Lil Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949917
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	With Me Now

Virgil startled awake in the middle of the night. 

His heartrate picked up. He knew he had a nightmare, but he couldn’t remember what it was about. As much as he grabbed, it faded away, leaving him confused and scared. His eyes landed on the sleeping body behind him and his eyes widened. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, stumbling out of bed. 

“Virgil?” Janus asked sleepily. “What’s wrong, babe?”

He leaned over to turn on the lamp as Virgil rushed to find his pants. 

“I have to get home!” He yanked his pants on and looked around for his backpack. “Where- Where’s my stuff, where’d I put it?”

Janus, quickly waking up, hurried out of bed and grabbed Virgil’s shoulders. “Hey, hey,” he whispered, forcing Virgil to meet his eyes, “can you tell me where you are?”

“I’m at your house!” Virgil cried. “My parents are going to fucking kill me, I’m so late! I was supposed to be home hours ago!” He burst into tears, pulling away from Janus’ grip to find his stuff. 

Virgil’s heart slammed in his chest, his body hot with dread. He didn’t want to be locked in his room again. He didn’t want his parents to take away food again, or accuse him of abandoning them. 

“Virgil, hey, come’ere a sec.” Janus grabbed his phone and came over, showing Virgil the home screen. “See the date? It was just a nightmare. You live with me now, remember? Your parents can’t hurt you.”

Virgil blinked. He felt like passing out, whiplash making his head spin. “What?” He asked softly. It clicked, and he groaned. “God, I… _Fuck._ I’m so sorry, Jan, I-”

“It’s okay.” Janus pulled him into his arms and kissed the top of his head. “Picani said this would happen, remember? But you’re okay, my love. Come back to bed?”

Virgil stripped back down to his sleep shirt and cuddled under the covers with his boyfriend. Janus turned the T.V. on and turned on Virgil’s favourite Minecraft playlist, spooning him. 

Virgil was out in minutes. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for the prompts guys, i’m always open for more <3


End file.
